


You're My Home

by catem, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Peneople is a bitch, Teen Angst, choni, choni are endgame, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catem/pseuds/catem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: When Penelope treats Cheryl poorly yet again, Cheryl feels alone and lost. It takes the one and only Toni Topaz to show her that she is anything but alone and is loved.





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Today is exactly two years since Toni Topaz was introduced on the show Riverdale. In honor of that, here is a one shot that shows just how wonderful Toni really is. She doesn't get anywhere near enough airtime on the show, so writing fics like this allows all us Toni Topaz fans to get our fix.
> 
> This is a collab between Catem and I! 😊
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were tough for Cheryl. Ever since her mother had thrown her out of Thistlehouse, she was living between her car and the school. Neither were ideal, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't hating every second. But what other choice did she have? She had no money, her mother had made sure of that.

She used the school to shower and eat, sometimes even slept there if it was a particularly cold night and her car wasn't going to cut it. Well, she said _slept_ there, although it wasn't like she got much sleep. Infact, she got very little, the lack of sleep slowly starting to affect her. She just needed to focus on school and being the HBIC everyone had known her to be.

Toni had noticed subtle changes in her girlfriend. She now had bags under her eyes and always seemed drowsy during class. Cheryl also seemed more distant. She strayed from conversations about herself and always tried to direct the conversation towards Toni which was not like the Cheryl she had come to know and love.

  
Toni was definitely worried and she was determined to figure out what was going on with her girlfriend.

...

"TT.." Cheryl jumped when she came out of the shower to see Toni sitting on the bench in the Vixens locker room. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I decided to get here early to catch up on some reading for English. But then I saw your car parked in the lot and decided finding you would be a much better use of my time. I thought we could spend some time together before school starts" Toni replied, a smile on her face. "We haven't hung out as much lately and I miss my Cher bear."

"Right..right. I just didn't expect to see you here so early is all. Sorry." She opened her locker and started to pull her clothes on, ignoring the adorable pout on Toni's face.

"I could say the same to you. Since when do you take showers at school?" Toni asked curiously, watching Cheryl put her clothes on. She couldn't deny that her girlfriend had a _smoking_ hot body. "I remember you telling me once that the showers here are abysmal. You barely like to use them after cheer, never mind first thing in the morning."

Cheryl continued to get dressed, panicking briefly at Toni's words but not actually turning around to face her. "I didn't want to wake my mother or Nana Rose showering so early. The pipes are so old at Thistlehouse, they make a terrible racket."

Toni hummed in response, not really believing Cheryl's words. If that were the case, she wasn't sure why today would be different than any other morning. "We should have about an hour to relax in the lounge before school starts."

"Sounds good" she knew she still needed to eat. It would be a lot harder to sneak into the cafeteria and grab something with Toni around. But she would find a way. She _had_ to, she was starving.

Toni couldn't deny that she was enjoying her early morning view, her eyes not once leaving Cheryl as she finished getting dressed and started to apply her make up.

"Seen something you like?" Cheryl saw the way Toni was looking at her in the mirror.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not even for a second" she smirked. "I won't be long TT. Want me to meet you in the student lounge? Saves you having to sit here and wait for me...and you could do that reading you had planned to do."

Toni pouted jokingly. "Do you detest my company that much Cher?"

"What? No, no..not at all.."

"Cher, I was kidding."

"Right..right.." she laughed nervously, going back to her make-up. Being sleep deprived meant she wasn't as sharp as normal.

"Are you alright babe?" Toni asked walking up behind Cheryl and resting her hands on her shoulders. "You seem very tense."

"Probably just that tepid water in the shower upsetting my muscles" she brushed it off, tensing more as every word left her mouth.

"Okay..." Toni sighed, knowing her girlfriend was not being totally honest with her. She would definitely bring it up when they were in the lounge.

Cheryl hurriedly finished her make up, putting her things in her locker and grabbing her books. "Ready when you are T."

Toni nodded and took Cheryl's right hand in her own, noticing how anxious Cheryl seemed. They walked quietly to the student lounge, Cheryl's short responses meaning the conversation never seemed to get anywhere.

Cheryl was relieved the lounge was empty as they relaxed onto their favorite couch, Cheryl instinctively sitting herself on Toni's lap.

Toni rubbed Cheryl's back to sooth the tenseness she still felt radiating from her slender frame. "How have you been Cher? It feels like forever since I've had this much time alone with you."

"I know..I'm sorry T. Things have just been a little busy lately I guess. I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you more" she husked, kissing Cheryl's forehead. "What've you been up to lately that's kept you so busy?"

"Nothing note worthy. But then again, I could ask you the same thing T.."

"Some serpent meetings, hanging out with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Nothing much" Toni said with a shrug. "How about we have a date night tonight?" Toni was optimistically hoping Cheryl would agree. She had really missed her and needed some time with her girl.

"I'd really like that. How about we hang out at your place? Just chill out, watch a movie.."

"Sounds good." Toni replied, grinning widely. "I'll pick you up at Thistlehouse at 5. Does that work?"

"NO. _No_....uh..I mean.." she stammered out. "I'll meet you at yours. You know what my mother is like..."

Toni frowned. "Has your mother been messing with you lately?" Toni asked concernedly. She would kill Penelope Blossom if she laid a hand on Cheryl again. "You can stay at my place anytime. You know that."

"I can?" She hadn't wanted to bother Toni at all. "Maybe...tonight?"

Toni's smile widened. She loved nothing more than sleeping with Cheryl in her arms. "Of course Cher. You're always welcome at my trailer."

"Thank you.." Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni and pulled her closer, nuzzling her face into Toni's neck.

"I love having you in my bed" Toni smirked.

"Oh you do? Well...maybe tonight you can show me just how much..."

"I'd like that" Toni husked, her warm breath tickling Cheryl's neck and sending a shiver down her spine.  
She leaned in to capture Cheryl's lips when she was halted by a long, Loud growl from Cheryl's stomach.

"Baby, have you eaten?" Toni asked worriedly. Cheryl's mother had given Cheryl some awful eating habits and Toni could only hope that Cheryl wasn't avoiding food.

"Not yet , I am rather peckish now you come to mention it..."

"Want to snag something from the cafeteria quickly?"

"sounds like a plan my love."

Toni kissed Cheryl's cheek before tapping Cheryl's ass, signaling for her to stand up so they could head to the cafeteria.

Toni waited in the empty cafeteria as Cheryl picked out some food from the chiller cabinet. Cheryl was not normally a fan of cafeteria food, Toni wondering why she suddenly seemed to be so keen to eat it now.

They completely disregarded the lounge's no food policy as they settled back on the lounge, it wasn't like there was anyone around to enforce it.

Cheryl ate her food quickly, just incase anyone came and saw. They would know she had stolen it as the cafeteria wasn't open to buy anything yet and she didn't feel she had the energy for a fight today.

"You don't have to choke it all down babe" Toni reminded her, concernedly watching her girlfriend almost stuff the food down her throat.

"You're right. I mean, it's not like I don't know where my next meal is gonna come from.."

Toni looked at her weirdly. What could've caused her to say that? She shook it off. "Throw your food away so we can cuddle"' Toni whined, a lovesick smile on her face.

"Throw it away?" She looked shocked, packing it up neatly into her bag. "I'll eat it later.." she put her bag down onto the floor and snuggled in close beside her girlfriend.

"Okay.." Toni murmured holding Cheryl close.

Cheryl rested her head against Toni's, feeling content. She had felt so unsettled the past few days, worrying what she was going to do tomorrow night when it was Friday. It wasn't like she could stay at school all weekend. Where could she go? Just stay in her car? Park at Pops? Maybe the old grounds of Thornhill. No one would find her there.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you.." she lied, wrapping her arms around Toni's waist and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm even luckier." Toni replied with a large grin on her face as she squeezed Cheryl back.

Cheryl hummed against Toni, saying nothing but simply enjoying her warmth and comfort without Toni even knowing how much comfort Cheryl was drawing from their current position.

"What are your plans for this weekend baby?" Toni asked curiously.

Cheryl tensed at the question. "I uh..not sure yet.." she stammered out.

"Want to hang out with me and the boys at the White Wyrm on Saturday? I'd love to see you kick their asses at pool again."

"That sounds nice TT.." she agreed with a small nod. "Maybe..I could.." she changed her mind, shaking her head. "Nevermind. I'll be there TT."

"What were you going to say Cher?" Toni said wondering what had her girlfriend so worried.

"Nothing important.." she shook her head, leaning up to silence her with a kiss.

Toni responded to the kiss before pulling her lips away. "Not that I don't love when you give affection, but what are you avoiding babe?"

"Nothing apart form some mediocre classes."

"You ace all of your 'mediocre' classes. I doubt any class is giving you any real trouble." Toni looked at her girlfriend with skepticism.

"I might ace them, but it doesn't mean they couldn't be taught better."

"That is true, but you never worry about your classes babe" Toni responded, still not believing Cheryl.

"I don't" she agreed with a small nod, glad that Toni couldn't see her face from this position against her chest. "But this week has been strange."

"In what way?" Toni asked as she started to stroke Cheryl's back.

Cheryl shrugged. "Just.." she trailed off, her eyes closing as Toni stroked her back. "I don't know. Nothing I can put my finger on."

"Try to describe it for me" Toni responded softly.

"Not now TT..its boring and I just wanna enjoy being in your company before classes."

Toni let out a sigh. "Nothing about you is boring to me baby."

"That's only cos you love me."

"Well, you're easy to love."

"Try telling my mother that.." she mumbled.

"What has that abominable woman done now?" Toni asked angrily. Toni was livid that Cheryl had to live with that monster. If she could, she would have Cheryl live in her trailer away from Penelope Blossom's grasp, but that woman was Cheryl's guardian and Toni couldn't change that.

"Nothing new.." she trailed off, not sure she could talk about it without breaking down.

"Cheryl, please look me in the eyes..."

"But I'm so comfy.." she didn't attempt to move.

"Baby...."

"Please TT.."

"I just want to help you..." Toni kissed Cheryl's head.

"I'm fine.." she promised, hearing voices as other students started to come into the student lounge.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Toni was annoyed that they were no longer alone.

Cheryl shook her head. "No need, Its all good.." she promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm, promise. We can stay here for a few more minutes right?" she had barely slept and this was relaxing her.

"Okay" Toni replied with a sigh, snuggling into her girlfriend before she had to get up and be a student for six long hours.

  
...

  
The day dragged by but Cheryl was glad to now find herself snuggled up on Toni's couch with a full stomach and a warm trailer to relax in. She never imagined she would be the type to enjoy such simple pleasures, yet being with Toni was teaching her that more and more every day.

"I'm so glad to be home" Toni said leaning her body into the couch as Cheryl curled into her.

"And i'm so glad to be here with you.." Cheryl hoped she might be able to stay the night, she wouldn't be able to get back into school now and didn't fancy sleeping in her car on such a cold night.

Toni kissed Cheryl's head. "I can't wait to have you in my bed tonight."

"Tonight?" Cheryl sat up hopefully. "I can go if it's not convenient of course."

"Of course you can stay here baby. I told you that you could." Toni was confused as to why Cheryl thought she would change her mind.

"Thank you TT. There's no where I'd rather be."

"Of course.." Toni rubbed Cheryl's back, causing her to lean further into Toni.

Cheryl felt so comfortable, she was finding it hard not to fall asleep right there and then. Her lack of sleep was quickly catching up with her.

"You can sleep if you're tired baby. I don't mind one bit if you do."

"But there were other things that would be a lot more fun than sleeping."

"But if you are tired, it's best that you get some rest." Toni had definitely noticed that Cheryl was more tired based on her appearance, but didn't want Cheryl to lash out at her if she commented on the bags under her eyes. Toni hoped that Cheryl had nothing bad going on at home.

"Maybe just a little nap.." she sighed sleepily, snuggling closer into Toni.

Toni kissed Cheryl's forehead and let her sleep enjoying the warmth surrounding her. She let out a soft yawn and soon joined Cheryl in sleep.

  
....

  
Cheryl wasn't sure what time she woke up from her nap. It took her a minute to get her bearings and realize she was with Toni and not having to sleep in the eery school or her cold and uncomfortable car.

Toni felt subtle movement on her and woke up, smiling as she looked at Cheryl's sleepy face.

"I hope I didn't wake you up TT.." she felt so comfy and relaxed, not wanting to spoil the moment with the anguish that was plaguing her mind.

"It was probably for the best. I want to be able to sleep tonight." Toni murmured in response, kissing Cheryl's forehead again. She couldn't get enough of kissing her girl. "I hope you rested well."

"I did, you have no idea."

"You've seemed more tired lately. Have you been having trouble sleeping at your house?" Toni asked concernedly, knowing she couldn't put off this conversation any longer.

"No more than usual in that den of shadows."

"Has your mother given you anymore trouble? I can still go over to Thistlehouse with the serpents and kick her ass."

"That really won't be necessary. She's been surprisingly quiet this week.." It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the entire truth.

"Good. You know if she ever does give you trouble, you can always stay here."

"I can? You mean that?"

"Of course" Toni said surprised that Cheryl was so shocked by that statement. "You're my girlfriend. My trailer will always be a place that you are welcome."

Cheryl wasn't sure what it was about that statement that brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you."

"Baby, why are you crying?" Toni brought Cheryl closer to her body to comfort her.

"I just appreciate you is all. You have no idea how much what you said means to me."

"I'll always be there for you Cher. Please know that" Toni stated with conviction in her voice.

"As I will for you.." Cheryl knew she was close to breaking.

Toni grinned in response, squeezing Cheryl gently to remind her that she was there.

"How many people in your life can you trust?" Cheryl asked, seemingly randomly.

"Umm...you, Sweet Pea, and Fangs are the ones I trust the most. I trust others like Ronnie and Archie, but not to the level I trust you three. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered" she shrugged quietly.

"Something had to have prompted that question" Toni was determined to not let Cheryl get away from answering her this time. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking who I can trust. _Really_ trust. And there's only one person...".

Toni's heart grew sad at the thought of how few steady people Cheryl had in her life. "Well, you'll always have me babe."

"You knew it was you then?"

"I had a hunch." Toni said softly. "But you'll find better people. People who you can trust. Sweet Pea and Fangs have got a soft spot for you Cher. I'm not the only one who's there for you."

"I appreciate that a lot. I'm just not good at letting people in."

"I'll help you get there I promise."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything baby." Toni had resumed her gentle motion across Cheryl's back.

"Please don't be mad. I understand if you want me to leave for not being honest."

Toni's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I'd never want you to leave Cher. I love you."

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you this sooner.." she sniffed, tears already streaming down her face.

Toni wiped Cheryl's tears and began whispered soothing words in her ear. "It's okay...You'll be okay."

"My mom...she..she kicked me out of Thistlehouse."

"What?" Toni yelled out in shock.

"For good. Says I'm never welcome back."

"That bitch! I'm going to ki-" Toni stopped when she saw that Cheryl's sobs grew louder.

"It's going to be okay Cheryl. You're not going to be alone through this." Toni murmured gently in Cheryl's ear as she held her closer.

"I've been sleeping at school and in my car all week.." she sniffed.

Toni's eyes widened. "Why didn't you ask to stay with me?"

When Cheryl thought it about, she actually wasn't sure why. "I don't know. I was embarrassed and ashamed and..I don't know what else" she broke down again.

Toni comforted her. "You never have to be embarrassed around me. There's nothing that would cause me to stay away from you."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here? It's okay if it's not. I don't want to impose.." she was so used to being rejected.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. There's no way in hell I'm letting you stay at school any longer." Toni said firmly kissing Cheryl's head and continuing to stroke her back.

"Thank you so much Toni. You have no idea how much that means to me. And I know thank you isn't enough but it's all I have."

"A thank you and daily cuddles with my girlfriend are all I need." Toni responded with a goofy smile.

"You got it. A thousand times over.."

Toni lifted Cheryl's head and captured her lips, nibbling on Cheryl's bottom lip.

"Take me to bed?" Cheryl asked as she deepened their kiss.

Toni nodded and put Cheryl's legs around her waist so she was able to carry her with ease. Toni stood up without breaking the kiss and walked Cheryl to the bedroom.

Cheryl was always amazed at how strong Toni was, able to make easy work of carrying her to bed, even if it was just down the hall of the small, yet homely trailer.

Toni got to the bed and carefully placed Cheryl down before hovering over her and capturing her lips once again.

Cheryl reached out for Toni's face, holding her cheeks tenderly as she pushed her tongue into Toni's mouth.

Toni responded by pushing her own tongue in Cheryl's mouth fighting her's for dominance.

Cheryl was more than happy to surrender control to Toni. She usually liked to be in control, but in the bedroom she was always happy to let Toni take the dominant role.

Toni broke away from the kiss to pull Cheryl's shirt off and then reached behind her to try and unclasp her bra.

Cheryl leaned forward, giving Toni better access to her bra strap.

Toni managed to free Cheryl's breasts and attached her lips to a free nipple while stroking the other breast with teasing fingertips.

Cheryl arched her back, desperate to feel more of Toni's touch.

Toni was well versed in the likes and dislikes of Cheryl Blossom, knowing exactly how to turn her on and make her feel like the world was spinning. She placed her thigh between Cheryl's, rocking it deliberately into Cheryl's center as she devoured Cheryl's breasts. "You ready baby?" Toni murmured softly when she noticed Cheryl's breathing becoming a little heavier.

"Please don't tease.." she moaned, needing more friction.

Toni smirked. She loved seeing Cheryl so needy, knowing she was the only one who could relieve her tension. "I've got you baby." Toni kissed teasingly down Cheryl's front, removing her skirt as she did so. She breathed over Cheryl's panties, her smirk growing as Cheryl squirmed.

Cheryl felt Toni's hot breath against her core, desperate for more as her arousal grew, knowing what was to come. "Please Toni.."

Toni lowered Cheryl's panties painfully slow and, tossing them over the side of the bed as her fingers trailed through Cheryl's dripping folds. "Tell me what you want baby."

"Your mouth..and your fingers..please.."

Toni nudged her knees apart, spreading Cheryl with her fingers before she took Cheryl's clit into her mouth. She trailed two fingers through her wetness, pushing them into Cheryl just as she knew she liked.

Cheryl's hips bucked involuntarily into Toni's mouth, desperate to _feel_ more.

Toni began curling her fingers with every thrust, purposefully hitting Cheryl's g spot with each thrust.

"So..so close TT.." she could feel her orgasm approaching as her walls started to clench around Toni's fingers.

"Let it go baby." Toni whispered sensuously in Cheryl's ear as she picked up speed.

Toni's words whispered in her ear, coupled with the way her fingers thrust into her at _just_ the right angle pushed Cheryl over to edge with a scream, pulsing round Toni's fingers as her orgasm coursed through her.

Toni continued to lap at Cheryl's folds as she came down from her high, eventually kissing her way back up Cheryl's body.

Cheryl was still panting heavily as she came down from her high, pulling Toni close to her.

Toni massaged Cheryl's sides, allowing her to calm down before saying anything.

"Thank you T.." she finally panted, her eyes closing as a grin spread across her face.

Toni kissed Cheryl's forehead. "No problem baby."

Tonight was about Cheryl, showing her how much she was wanted, craved. Toni would never let her forget that.

Although Cheryl had learned to deal with her own problems, Toni would never let her handle them alone again. They would work through everything. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Leave us a comment and let us know what you thought. 💜❤️
> 
> Follow me on twitter at theauthenticme2 and follow Catem at blossom2blues 😊


End file.
